


Such a pretty little thing

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: AFAB Baby, Baby has a vulva, Biting, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, My First Smut, Other, POV Third Person, Praise Kink, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Trans Baby, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, also yeah my first ever smut fic, binders, god i forgot how comforting it is to write from baby's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: “Now then...” Buddy came in close and the wooden bedframe was digging into Baby’s calves but he didn’t care. “Let me get a look at you.”Buddy pushed Baby’s t-shirt back up and Baby raised his arms to help it slide off. Buddy was staring and Baby knew it was stupid to feel worried because Buddy had seen his chest like this before, he’d seen Baby’s binder before but-“Fucking gorgeous, babydoll.” Buddy murmured and Baby flushed at the pet name. “Lay back for me.”Baby let out a breath and let himself move back.It’s okay, he thought.I trust him.





	Such a pretty little thing

“Buddy, please,” Baby whined against Buddy’s lips.

Buddy’s hands where both digging into the back of Baby’s skull, raking through his hair and gripping at the base of his neck. They’d stumbled through the door of Buddy’s apartment, hands never leaving one another, desperate. God, Baby felt so desperate. How long had he been waiting for this? The build up from the light conversation and praise to sharing earbuds and brushing hands and Buddy taking care of him. Buddy always wanted to take care of him. And fuck if just the thought of Buddy telling saying he was going to take care of him didn’t make his blood run hot and something in the pit of his stomach stir and coil.

Buddy let his hands detach themselves from Baby’s hair in order to roll his jacket off his shoulders, throwing it across the room, before doing the same to Baby’s jacket. He backed Baby through the living area and through a doorframe Baby assumed led to the bedroom, both toeing off their shoes, almost tripping over each other.

_…I’m in Buddy’s bedroom._

Buddy was kissing him again, with a hand on his neck and the other running past his hip and grabbing Baby’s ass. Baby’s hands clutched at Buddy’s t-shirt as the back of his legs suddenly hit the edge of the bed. Warm hands were pressing against his stomach and he gasped into Buddy’s mouth. Buddy’s hands travelled upwards, pushing the t-shirt up with them.

“Oh, shit,” Buddy pulled back. “Do you want to keep these in, sweetheart?”

“What?” Baby felt like he was in a daze. He knew he must have looked like it too when Buddy chuckled and lightly tugged on his earbuds that were tangling his t-shirt.

“Oh…”

“I don’t have any problems with you keeping them in. Just want you to be comfortable and not, you know, in any pain or anything.”

_Oh my god, he’s perfect._

“Please,” Baby nodded.

“Whatever you want, Baby.”

Buddy pulled out the earbuds, and the connecting iPod from Baby’s jeans’ pocket and dropped them onto the bed.

“Now then...” Buddy came in close and the wooden bedframe was digging into Baby’s calves but he didn’t care. “Let me get a look at you.”

Buddy pushed Baby’s t-shirt back up and Baby raised his arms to help it slide off. Buddy was staring and Baby knew it was stupid to feel worried because Buddy had seen his chest like this before, he’d seen Baby’s binder before but-

“Fucking gorgeous, babydoll.” Buddy murmured and Baby flushed at the pet name. “Lay back for me.”

Baby let out a breath and let himself move back. _It’s okay,_ he thought. _I trust him._

Buddy’s hands traced up the sides of Baby’s legs before they hooked under the waistband of his jeans and pulled. He felt his socks come off as well and wondered if that should have felt weird. Maybe he shouldn’t be focusing on whether he wanted to think about socks during sex and be focusing on the fact that Buddy’s hands were no longer touching him.

He looked down and bite his lip as he saw Buddy with his shirt half-way off, his head obstructed by the fabric, but only for a moment. He threw it onto the floor, and when he noticed Baby watched he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, making Baby laugh. Baby couldn’t tear his eyes away as Buddy bent over to continue undressing, and he bit his lip harder as Buddy slowly dragged down his underwear.

Should he look? Was it rude to look?

“I want you to look, you know.” Buddy teased. It was endearing and annoying how he knew what Baby was thinking. He let his eyes dart down for a moment.

“So… What do you think?” Buddy asked.

“I think you should get on the bed.” Baby wasn’t going to let a naked Buddy steal away the little bit of snark in him.

Buddy chuckled and let his hands trail once again up Baby’s legs, barely touching, ghosting over and leaving goosebumps behind. Up and up they went, until Buddy’s hands rested on the waistband of his boxers.

“You still doing okay, Baby?”

Baby looked down and tried not to gasp. Buddy had his chin resting on Baby’s thigh and was looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“You’re beautiful” Is what he didn’t mean to say out loud. He was glad he had though. Triumphant as Buddy’s eyes widened for a second, before he recovered and tried to smirk but it looked more like a smile.

“Well, thank you,” He said, probably hoping Baby couldn’t tell he was blushing (he could).

Buddy pulled a little on Baby’s boxers.

“Are you okay with this, though?”

“Yeah,” Baby nodded. “I want you and I… I’m not feeling dysphoria about that part of me, at least not right now.”

“You’ll let me know if that changes? We can stop any time you want, just say the word,” Buddy placed a kiss on Baby’s thigh.

“I’m sure, Buddy.”

“Well, alright then.”

Cool air hit Baby’s skin and it was soon replaced by Buddy’s warm body pressing down against him, pressing every inch of them together. Buddy’s mouth was back on his and his hands were exploring, running along Baby’s thighs and up and up and up and stopping.

Buddy pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Baby asked.

“I don’t want to… I don’t to sound like I’m trying to know more about your stuff than your do but… Shouldn’t you take your binder off?”

“Oh…” Baby stared down.

“I know you’d rather have it on, but I did want to be sure and, well, people say not to risk it, sex is basically still exercise and-”

“No, you’re right, and I uh… I have a sports bra in my bag, just in case I… Well in case I didn’t want my chest bare I…”

“Do you want to go change into it?”

Baby sighed and let his hands rest on Buddy’s.

“Yeah, please. Thank you, Buddy.” Baby left the bed and padded into the living area where his bag had been dropped.

He changed as quickly as he could. Every moment spent away from Buddy was allowing doubt to creep up his spine. He put his earbuds back in and found some instrumental playlist, he wanted to hear everything Buddy said to him.

He re-entered the bedroom, and Buddy was sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

“There’s my handsome boy,” He said and reached out his hand.

Baby tried not to sob as he walked over, straddling one of Buddy’s knees as he went straight back to kissing him. He _did not_ squeal as Buddy suddenly placed a hand under him to swing him back down onto his back and Buddy crawled back over him.

“My handsome boy,” Buddy repeated into his ear. “My good handsome boy.”

Baby let out a moan that might have somewhat resembled Buddy’s name.

“Is that good for you, Baby? Me calling you my good boy? You wanna be my good boy, sweetheart?”

Baby felt like his face could have actually been on fire. The curling in his gut was writing in pleasure.

“I want too…” Baby whispered. “I want to be good for you.”

“Oh, Baby, you always are.”

Buddy started trailing kisses from behind Baby’s ear and down his neck. Baby gasped and tilted his head, bearing his neck to Buddy, who kissed and gently nibbled there.

“Please, harder?”

“Harder? You want me to bite down on you, Baby? Now, who’d have thought it, such a filthy little thing,” Buddy didn’t wait for an answer.

He sunk his teeth into Baby’s neck and Baby arched off the bed.

“Shit, Baby. You really like that huh? You sensitive there?”

Baby frantically nodded, not trusting his voice to form words.

“I gotta try and control myself them, I’ll be tempted to cover you in marks.”

“Or…” Baby muttered. “You could… not control yourself…”

Buddy groaned and buried his teeth in Baby’s neck. Biting and sucking a trail of marks down his neck, a couple on his collar bones. He stroked his hands down Baby’s sides, not touching his chest, before kissing down Baby’s stomach.

“Look at you, Baby. So fucking good, letting me mark you. Fuck, you’re going to walk around with these all over you, everyone’s going to know who you belong too.”

Baby whined at Buddy’s voice, and Buddy slid further down.

“Spread those pretty legs for me more, sweetheart.” Buddy said, softly.

Baby hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath, and let his legs slide further apart.

“Good boy.”

Baby bit his lip to stifle a moan. Those words had too deep an effect on him. His teeth worried deeper into his lip as he felt Buddy’s lips kissing and teeth biting into the flesh on the inside of his thighs. Kissing and biting over and over again and so close…

“Buddy, please…”

“Hm? What’s up Baby?”

Oh he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Buddy, please… touch me?”

“I am touching you.” He grinned.

Baby could have slapped him.

“Where do you need me to touch you, Baby?”

“I don’t want too… I don’t know what to say… to call… you know…”

He watched Buddy tilt his head and something clicked.

“My Baby wants me to touch his cock doesn’t he?”

Baby thought he’d jump with how his body seemed to lurch at that word.

“My…”

“Your pretty little cock, Baby, I think it’s feeling left out.”

_Oh fuck._

Buddy’s hands were encircling and stroking so near, so fucking close…

“Yes, please Buddy, please please please… please touch my cock.”

“Such a good boy for asking.” Buddy grinned and fucking finally touched him.

Baby whimpered as Buddy drew a finger though his slit.

“Fuck, Baby,” Buddy looked down at him with something like amazement. “You’re fucking soaking, aren’t you? Talking like that really riles you up huh?”

“Buddy, please just… I can’t…”

“Easy, Baby, I’ve got you. I’ll stop teasing you.”

Buddy stroked his fingers up and down, and brought his fingers up to push against Baby’s clit, his _cock_, and holy fuck. Buddy drew his hand back down, circling a finger around Baby’s entrance.

“You said you’d stop teasing…” Baby drew out the last syllable as Buddy finally pushed a finger inside of him.

“I’m just making sure I don’t hurt you, Baby.” Buddy’s voice was starting to sound rough.

It was almost excruciating as Buddy slowly added a second finger, and then a third, curling them up and forwards against that sweet spot. Then Buddy shifted his position and his mouth was sucking on Baby’s clit and Baby was really having a hard time thinking straight.

“I can’t, Buddy… I need you to just…”

“To just?”

“Fuck me, please Buddy please, just fuck me?”

Buddy placed a kiss on Baby’s clit, before daring off the bed to retrieve a condom, rolling it on.

“You still sure about this?”

“So sure, Buddy just please…”

“So pretty when you say that word, Baby.” Buddy said as he settled his knees on the bed and pulled Baby’s legs closer to his hips.

Baby felt like all he could hear was his breathing and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Buddy pushed forwards, his hands gripping Baby’s hips, and Baby felt himself stop breathing as Buddy was finally inside of him.

“Fuck, breathe, Baby, breathe. Goddamn, you’re fucking tight. Do you need me too… Fuck, do you need me to wait a second-”

“No!” Baby couldn’t tell how loud he was talking. “Don’t wait, please Buddy, please…”

Baby could feel himself starting too sob. It was a lot, but fuck it was good.

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna start off easy on you, okay?”

Baby nodded Buddy started thrusting. Slowly building up speed until Baby found himself moving his own hips, pressing back against Buddy with each thrust.

“That’s it, good boy, press back against me. So eager to take my cock. Such a pretty little thing.”

“Fuck, harder, I need…”

“Yeah me too Baby, me too…” Buddy moaned and grunted as he snapped his hips harder against Baby, his fingers digging harder into Baby’s thighs.

Baby didn’t think either of them were going to last much longer.

“Buddy, I… Fuck!”

“My name, Baby, can you say my name for me?”

“Jason!”

“Fuck, good fucking boy. Do you, ah, do you want me to call you by your name?”

Baby felt himself to grow serious for a second as he locked eyes with Buddy.

“Baby is my name,” He said. “Don’t give a shit what my birth certificate says.”

“Oh, Baby,” Buddy smiled down at him, moving a hand from Baby’s hip to his face. “Of course it is.”

And fuck if that didn’t make everything feel more intense and yet Baby could feel himself floating.

“And I’m _your_ Baby, right Buddy?” He felt himself grin, despite the insecurity hidden in the question.

“_My Baby_,” Buddy growled. “My good baby. Only mine. Nobody else is fucking allowed to touch you, not allowed to look at you.”

Maybe Baby knew Buddy got possessive and maybe he liked it. Maybe he really liked it.

“Fuck, Buddy, Jason, please, I need… I need to come please, please, can I?”

“Fuck yes. Such a good boy, asking for permission. Touch yourself if you need to, Baby. I’ve got you. Let go and come for me.”

Baby reached down and rubbed his clit, he could feel himself teetering on the edge.

“That’s it, Baby. Rub your cute little cock for me. Come for me, Baby. Come for me like a good boy.”

Those two words. As soon as they were out of Buddy’s mouth Baby was arching and shaking and moaning Buddy’s name. He was dimly aware of Buddy thrusting a few more times until he stilled inside of him, and then picked himself up and pulled out of Baby.

Baby whined at the feeling and Buddy rubbed circles on his hips. He tossed the condom into the bin and stroked though Baby’s hair, half matted against the pillow.

“You okay, Baby?”

“Hmmm.” Was the only noise Baby could make.

Buddy chuckled and laid down, grabbing the covers with one hand, his other arm twisting around Baby and pulling him so Baby’s head was under his arm, and Baby’s arm flopped against Buddy’s stomach. Buddy stroked through Baby’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You were so good for me, Baby. So good and perfect and I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.”

Baby didn’t think there was possibly any tension left in his body, but he felt himself relax and sink deeper into Buddy.

“Thank you,” Baby muttered, yawning through his words.

“Thank _you_, for letting yourself be vulnerable with me. Now get some sleep, kid. Rest up, and I might make you breakfast in the morning,” Buddy lowered his voice. “If you’re good for me.”

If Baby had more strength in his body his hand dropping against Buddy’s chest would have been much more of a slap.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing a nsfw/smut fic... how did this happen
> 
> i blame you mercy, theres always pictures of jon hamm floating around the good omens server, but one in particular of him in a kitchen, smoking and frying eggs flipped my obsessed with baby driver switch (which unfairly implies that switch is ever off) and reminded me of a trans! baby x buddy fic i planned out... and then instead of writing it i just wrote smut for them instead


End file.
